What If Doctor Who Had MSN?
by Dogs2me
Summary: A Series Of Chapters About What Would Happen If Doctor Who Had An MSN. Made By Dogs2me.
1. What Is This Website?

**Note From The Author**

Ok, well this is a story about the strange and random things what would probably happen if The Doctor or the others ever made an MSN…ENJOY!

**Chapter 1. What Is This Website?**

The Immortal Guy has entered the chat room

Rose 2K9 has entered the chat room

The Immortal Guy: Hey.

Rose 2K9: CRAP!

Rose 2K9 has left the chat room

The Immortal Guy: You look beautiful today…

*Captain Jack (The Immortal Guy) looks up at the computer screen*

The Immortal Guy: Dammit! How did she know I was going to start that convo again?

The Immortal Guy has left the chat room

MeanWhile...

Rose 2K9: I mean, I can't _BELIEVE_ he was ACTUALLY gonna start again with that stupid hello thing!

Donna The Noble: Why? What's wrong with someone saying hello?

Rose2K9: Uh…Capt. J? He started that thing again...

Donna The Noble: What thing?

Rose2K9: Never mind….

Donna The Noble: The only thing I can think of what you mean is when he goes "hi" then goes "You look beautiful today" thing.

Rose2K9: You're FINALLY GETTING IT!

Donna The Noble: Yeah, I mean like, he is SUCH a….SUCH A…..I forgot what I was gonna write.

Rose2K9: WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!

Donna The Noble: Hey, It's a bit hard ya know when you had your memory erased, it has after effects!

Rose2K9: So, what now?

Donna The Noble: Oh! NOW I REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GOING TO TYPE!

Rose2K9: What?

Donna The Noble: Has The Doctor Thought about making an MSN yet?

Rose2K9: What's that gotta do about Captain Jack?

Donna The Noble: We're talking about Captain Jack? Oh, ok. I mean REALLY, he's such a…Such a…I forgot what I was gonna type…Oh, has the Doctor thought about making –

Rose2K9: FOR THE LAST TIME, NO! THE DOCTOR HASN'T MADE AN MSN ACCOUNT! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT HAS TO DO WITH CAPTAIN JACK OR MSN OR..

Donna The Noble: We're talking about MSN? OHHH...Why didn't you say so?

Rose2K9: URRRGHH!

Donna The Noble: So, as I as saying. I'm gonna go have lunch in a min...So have you spoken to Jack yet? Has he done the stupid lark yet? Oh, I heard you fancy Jack? Is this true?

Rose2K9: Finally! You've turned your brain on! THANK YOU!

Donna The Noble: OMG YOU WHAT!

Rose2K9: Yes!

Donna The Noble: OMG, YOU ARE DEAD, SISTER, DEAD, WAIT TILL HE'S ONLINE!

Rose2K9: What? Who's online? What are you talking about?

*Rose Tyler (Rose2K9) Reads through the chat history and realizes that she didn't see the last part.*

Rose Tyler: What! No, I didn't mean that…Donna? Donna it's not what you think…..ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

Donna The Noble: I KNOW EXGSACTLY WHAT YOU MEAN ROSE! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD ACTUALLY THINK THAT!

Donna The Noble: Byeeee, good luck with him cause, he will be on annnyyy second now….

Donna The Noble has left the chat room.

Rose2K9: I really got to start watching the screen instead of typing so much..Stupid MSN spoil my life…Revenge will be near…REVENGE, REVENGEEE!

Rose2K9 has invited Rose2K9 to join the group, "revenge for Donna The Noble"

Rose2K9 has accepted.

Rose2K9: He, he, planning time…

The Immortal Guy has signed in.

Rose2K9: Uh, oh.. Crap, wheres the delete button!

Rose2K9: Please type slow Donna, please type slooooow. Urgh, I can't find delete button! Come on, come on, I can sense him reading what Donna's sent him...

The Immortal Guy has entered the chat room.

The Immortal Guy: Hi again…Oh, hold on, I got a message from Donna...

Rose2K9: Uh, do you know how to delete people? I accidentally added myself…Sorta.

The Immortal Guy: Wait, lemme get this straight…You _accidentally _added yourself on your own account? Ok 2 secs I need to check my emails I still haven't read Donna's yet.

Rose2K9: No WAIT!

The Immortal Guy has left the chat room.

Rose2K9: Oh….Swear Word! C'mon, where the HELL is the delete button? Delete? Deleeeeeetee!

Donna The Noble has entered the chat room.

Rose2K9: YOOOOUUU!

Donna The Noble: yes, meeeeeee. LOL I MADE YOUR LIFE WORSE!

Rose2K9: yeah, well for _YOUR _information, I think you're a-

Donna The Noble: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah your SOOOOO dead!

Rose2K9: YAAAAAAWWWWNNN. You finished yet?

Donna The Noble: AHAHAHAHAHAH YOU ARE _SUCH_ AN IDIOT! YOU EVEN FELL FOR THAT ONE!

Rose2K9: What one?

Donna The Noble: AHAHAHAHAHA

Rose2K9: WHAT…..ONE!

Donna The Noble: You didn't even realize I was stalling you so Jack could read the message! AHAHAH LOOOOSSSSEEEEERRR! OH AND HEEERE HE IS!

The Immortal Guy has entered the chat room.

Donna The Noble: AHAHAH SOOO FUNNY!...Laterz!

Rose2k9: YOU KNOW YOU _ARE _THE MOST STUPID-

Donna The Noble has left the chat room.

The Immortal Guy: ….

Rose2K9: …..

The Immortal Guy: uhhhhh….Ok…..I need to go and…Uh, rescue my fish from drowning..Yeah, yeah that's it..It's drowning..

Rose2K9: Your fish is drowning? You don't even have any fish..

The Immortal Guy: Yes…Yes I do…..I do now…..It's drowning…

Rose2K9: …..Ok then, your fish is drowning but it has gills?

The Immortal Guy:…Yes …. It's drowning, really bad.. Bye.

Rose2K9: Ah well, I gotta go feed my unicorn now anyway's..GET DOWN FROM THE TREE NOW! I TOLD YOU UNICORN, ONLY CATS CLIMB TREES!

The Immortal Guy: ….Yeeeeaaaahhhh, good luck with that…My fish is drowning now ….**BYE.**

The Immortal Guy has left the chat room

Rose2K9: Ohhhhh…What the hell has Donna done!

The Immortal Guy has entered the chat room

The Immortal Guy: oh, by the way…If the Doctor's made an MSN…Give it to me…Its urgent...

Rose2K9: No…

The Immortal Guy: Oh...

The Immortal Guy has left the chat room.

Rose2K9 has left the chat room.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has entered the chat room.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Hi, anyone here?

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: …

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: I'm gonna log off….

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Any second now….

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Jeez, I need a life..I'm talking to myself again..

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: There's no on ever online, EVER….What website is this if no one is ever on it?

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has left the chat room.


	2. Some Explaining To Do

**Chapter 2. Some Explaining To Do**

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has entered the chat room

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Someone told me not to blink…because….._**SOMEONE IS ONLINE!**_

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Ohhhhh….DAMN, no one…Boo Hoo, I'm all allooooooooooooooonnneeeeeee.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has left the chat room.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has entered the chat room.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Hah, gotcha someone's on!

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: ….

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Darn…

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has left the chat room

Rose2K9 has entered the chat room.

Rose2K9: HEEEELLLLOOOO, anyone here?

Rose2K9: Good.

Rose2K9 has requested to delete The Immortal Guy.

Rose2K9 has confirmed, The Immortal Guy has successfully been deleted.

Rose2K9: Phew!

Donna The Noble has entered the chat room

Donna The Noble: So, how was your chat with Jack last night?

Rose2K9: You! And For _YOUR_ information, he deleted all his contacts because he's deleting his account! Well, deleted now...BUT SO WHAT, THERE!

Donna The Noble: Really? Nah, I don't _think_ so.

Rose2K9: And just _why _do you not _think_ so?

Donna The Noble: Ok. One: He's sent me a message. Two: He's not wrote anything to do with scrubbing his account off. Three:

The Immortal Guy has entered the chat room

Donna The Noble: He's online now.

Rose2K9: DAMN YOU DONNA, DAMN _YOU!_

Donna The Noble: Whatever….I just say hello and you start a fight? Some friend _you are!_

Rose2K9: WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Donna The Noble: You…

Rose2K9: Look, crack pot, I don't know what the hell your going on about but-

The Immortal Guy: ROSE LEAVE HER ALONE!

Rose2K9: WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?

The Immortal Guy: Don't pretend you don't know!

Rose2K9: No?

The Immortal Guy: Don't listen to her Donna.

Donna The Noble: Thank you Jack, at least _some _people are nice.

Rose2K9: Oh so that doesn't include you then?

The Immortal Guy: Rose, just stop it your acting like an immature child.

Donna Noble: Private chat?

The Immortal Guy: Ok then…Goodbye Rose.

The Immortal Guy has left the chat room

Donna The Noble: AHAHAH STEP 2 COMPLETE!

Rose2K9: I don't EVEN KNOW how he came on I deleted him…Ooops. I shouldn't have typed that.

The Immortal Guy has entered the chat room

The Immortal Guy: OK, LETS JUST SAY SOME THINGS ARE BETTER OFF LEFT HOW THEY ARE…..THAT'S MY BUISNESS.

The Immortal Guy has left the chat room

Donna The Noble: Byyeeee loner!

Donna The Noble has left the chat room.

Rose2K9: URRGH! I HATE DONNA!...I hate to say this, but I feel like hating Jack now too….

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has entered the chat room

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Anyone here?

Rose2K9: yes….Who are you? And who has a name like I'm Just A Lonely Statue?

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: I'm a lonely statue

Rose2K9: Uh..How are you a Lonely Statue?

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: YAAAY, I have someone to talk to! My spidey sensors told me to come on now!

Rose2K9: … Yeaahh, riiiiiight, uh, good look with that

Rose2K9 has left the chat room.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Oh no don't, come back!

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: I'M ALL ALONE AGAIN WAAAAHH!

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has left the chat room.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has entered the chat room.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: BOO!...OHH.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has left the chat room.


	3. How Do You Work This Thing?

**Chapter 3. How Do You Work This Thing?**

Rose2K9 has entered the chat room

Rose2K9: Here goes nothing…

The Sonic Geek has entered the chat room

Rose2K9: Who's this?

Donna The Noble has entered the chat room

Donna The Noble: Hi Rose, sorry about a few days ago.

Rose2K9: Don't worry about it. I got over it...Sorta.

Donna The Noble: So who's this other person?

Rose2K9: I dunno...HEY, YOU STILL THERE!

Donna The Noble: ….

Rose2K9: …..

Donna The Noble: I don't think they are.

Rose2K9: Helloooooo?

The Sonic Geek: Yeah I am still here…Sorry about that I'm a slow typer. And you know who I am…The Doctor?

Rose2K9: That was gonna be my next guess…And GOD you are slow at typing!

Donna The Noble: Oh hi Doctor.

Rose2K9: I forgot to tell you…He types super slow.

Donna The Noble: Yeah I gathered.

The Sonic Geek: I can't help it.

Rose2K9: Omg, do I need to teach you how to type or something Doctor?

Donna The Noble: Boy, you are slooooooow!

Rose2K9: Lol, I could prob type a whole book or something while he's still typing his name haha. : P

Donna The Noble: ROTFL! XD

The Sonic Geek: Question, what does lol, rotfl, omg and : P, XD mean?

Rose2K9: URGH, this is gonna take a long time..

Donna The Noble: Tell me about it.

Rose2K9: Omg = oh my god, rotfl = rolling on the floor laughing, : P is just a face sticking its tongue out, and XD is a smiley face laughing…Gosh, look it up or something! You have got **A LOT **to catch up on!

Donna The Noble: LOOOOL! Before you ask, that's the same as lol Doctor :/ and that's a face with a blank expression on its face…

Rose2K9: I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD THE DOCTOR'S FACE ON YOURS! LOL ROTFL! XD

Donna The Noble: ahahahahahahh.

The Sonic Geek: OII, STOP IT!

Rose2K9: OHHH, cry me a river Mr. boring..It's a joke!

The Sonic Geek: Well, it wasn't very funny…

Rose2K9: …:/

Donna The Noble: ok then :/ …..

The Sonic Geek: What's with the …..?

Rose2K9: …..

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has entered the chat room

The Sonic Geek: greetings newcomer!

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: YAAAY, someone to talk to!

Rose2K9: URRGH lets leave these two nerds to talk amongst them selves. Hey, I spoke to you before Lonely Statue! Bye Doctor!

Donna The Noble: Ok? Bye Doctor

Donna The Noble has left the chat room.

Rose2K9 has left the chat room.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: HEEEEEYYY, No ones ever online when I usually come online.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Is anybody there?

The Sonic Geek: Yes, sorry about that, I'm a slow typer.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Lol. So, what now?

The Sonic Geek: uh…Dunno, who are you and why are you called "I'm Just A Lonely Statue"?

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Because that's what I am…I can't ever see myself or I would die.

The Sonic Geek: Hey, I'm sure I seen you before..Yeah, I know you, you're the one who tried to kill my friend.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Huh?

The Sonic Geek: You're a Weeping Angel aren't you?

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: uh….I got to go!

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has left the chat room

The Sonic Geek: Oh, what a lovely chap.

The Sonic Geek has left the chat room

The Immortal Guy has entered the chat room

The Immortal Guy: Hey, who's here?

The Immortal Guy: Ok, no one.

The Immortal Guy has left the chat room

Rose2K9 has entered the chat room

Donna The Noble has entered the chat room

The Sonic Geek has entered the chat room

The Sonic Geek: Hello

Rose2K9: Hello

Donna The Noble: Hi

The Sonic Geek: What's everyone up to?

Rose2K9: nothing much, and WOW you've sped up at typing..A Lot!

Donna The Noble: Same Nothing really and god, you were faster than me that time!

The Sonic Geek: haha.

Donna The Noble: Rose, Private chat?

Rose2K9: Ok sure, brb Doctor

The Sonic Geek: Brb?

Rose2K9: Be right back

The Sonic Geek: Oh. Ok bye.

Rose2K9 has left the chat room

Donna The Noble has left the chat room

*Donna's and Rose's private chat*

Donna The Noble: Hey, let's annoy the Doctor

Rose2K9: Ok then…How?

Donna The Noble: Use wrong grammar

Rose2K9: Ok.

Rose2K9 has left the chat room

Donna The Noble has left the chat room

Rose2K9 has entered the chat room

Donna The Noble has entered the chat room

The Sonic Geek: That was quick.

Rose2K9: I no.

The Sonic Geek: What?

Donna The Noble: so wat we gunna do now ten?

The Sonic Geek: Sorry?

Rose2K9: KK I'm gonna go watch its meh or da dog.

Donna The Noble: KL

The Sonic Geek: Please stop talking like that.

Rose2K9: KAAAYY BIIIEEEEE!

Donna The Noble: PC FIRST?

Rose2K9: YEEERRR, private chat!

Donna The Noble has left the chat room.

Rose2K9 has left the chat room.

The Sonic Geek: Anyone here?

The Sonic Geek has left the chat room.

*Rose's and Donna's private chat room*

Rose2K9: LOL THAT WAS _SOOO _FUNNY!

Donna The Noble: LOL I KNOW! Ok, I'd better be getting off.

Rose2K9: Same...See you later then.

Donna The Noble: Ciao!

Rose2K9: Adios!

Donna The Noble has left the chat room

Rose2K9 has left the chat room.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has entered the chat room.

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Hey?

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: Ok, I'm not falling for this again..I'm gonna sit here for hours on end typing to myself…Well you know what? I'm not!

I'm Just A Lonely Statue: ….

I'm Just A Lonely Statue has left the chat room.


	4. CyberManiac's

**Note From The Author**

The links in this chapter are real, so you can try them if you like.

Dogs2me

**Chapter 4. CyberManiacs**

**R**ose2K9 has entered the chat room.

Donna The Noble has entered the chat room.

Rose2K9: Hi

Donna The Noble: Hi

Donna The Noble: BRB.

Rose2K9: Ok then.

5 minutes have passed since your last message.

Rose2K9: Come on, where are you?

Donna The Noble: Here I am. Sorry, an un-expected event just happened.

Rose2K9: Oh. What happened?

Donna The Noble: Don't worry. Hey, you seen this video?

Rose2K9: What video?

Donna The Noble: This video. Hold on

Rose2K9: Ok then.

Donna The Noble: Ok, sorry, it's a game not a video. I got bored LOL

Rose2K9: LOL send the link, I will have a try.

Donna The Noble: Ok then.

Donna The Noble: /playgames/easy-scary-maze-game/1

Rose2K9: Ok thanks.

Donna The Noble: Welcome.

2 minutes has passed since your last message.

Rose2K9: Thanks for that. Really.

Donna The Noble: You played it?

Rose2K9: YES! THANKS FOR THAT!

Donna The Noble: LOL sorry, I had to do that.

Rose2K9: LOL I heard of the 'Scary Maze Game' before, but I never thought it was true….I crapped myself ROTFL!

Donna The Noble: LOL! I was hyperventilating when I first tried it about 5 minutes ago.

Rose2K9: Hey, we should send that to The Doctor! He still doesn't know anything about computers so he doesn't know about pranks either.

Donna The Noble: LOL nice. Do you know when he is gonna be online?

Rose2K9: Well he said he was gonna be on about 4pm its already 4:58. He is probably gonna wait until its 4pm exactly. You know how he is.

Donna The Noble: Yeah, a few more seconds to go.

Rose2K9: …..

Donna the Noble: ….. And…

The Sonic Geek has entered the chat room.

Rose2K9: Hi!

Donna The Noble: Hi!

The Sonic Geek: Hi!

Donna The Noble: BRB gonna try to complete this game. Its hard.

The Sonic Geek: Be right back right?

Donna The Noble: Yes. Two ticks.

Donna The Noble: OMG!

Rose2K9: What's wrong? Can't complete it?

Donna The Noble: No, way too hard!

The Sonic Geek: What game is it?

Donna The Noble: /playgames/easy-scary-maze-game/1

The Sonic Geek: What is that?

Rose2K9: A link. Just click on it. It sends you straight there.

The Sonic Geek: Ok then.

The Sonic Geek: That looks easy.

Donna The Noble: Well it isn't, it gets hard after the first three levels.

The Sonic Geek: Ok then?

Rose2K9: So what are you doing today Donna?

Donna The Noble: No idea. Probably just stay in today I think.

Rose2K9: Yaaaawwnn, I'm tired. I didn't go to bed till 1 am last night.

Donna The Noble: You mean this morning? LOL

Rose2K9: Oh….Yeah. LOL

The Sonic Geek: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

Rose2K9: You played it?

The Sonic Geek: YES! OH MY GOD WHAT THE _**HELL **_WAS THAT! I am now officially creeped out and just had a heart attack. That's weird for me, I fight monsters and I'm scared of that? What's wrong with me?

Rose2K9: You need to study about computers more, that's what's wrong with you! LOL

Donna The Noble: LOL!

The Sonic Geek: It's not: LOL at all. Its Laugh Out Loud.

Rose2K9: Who told you that?

The Sonic Geek: Someone.

Donna The Noble: Who?

The Sonic Geek: Don't know. I forgot.

Rose2K9: Ok then. LOL I bet you crapped yourself didn't you!

The Sonic Geek: …..Yes…

Rose2K9: LOL!

Donna the Noble: ROTFL!

The Sonic Geek: Seriously though, what was that?

Rose2K9: Your first experience with a computer prank.

The Sonic Geek: What's It Called?

Donna The Noble: Scary Maze Game.

Rose2K9: And the thing that popped up at you is called a 'Screamer'.

Donna The Noble: It's the woman out of The Exorcist isn't it?

Rose2K9: Yeah, she's creepy.

Donna The Noble: I know.

Rose2K9: Remember when she got possessed? God that was scary.

Donna The Noble: I know! And it was gross….

Rose2K9: tell me about it.

The Sonic Geek: Yeah.

Donna The Noble: Uh…..Doctor?

The Sonic Geek: Yes?

Rose2K9: You don't know what it is do you?

The Sonic Geek: Course I do…No. Not really.

Rose2K9: Didn't think so. Ah well never mind.

Donna The Noble: Doctor Do you have FaceBook?

Rose2K9: OH GOD, don't get him started, he barely knows what MSN is!

The Sonic Geek: I barely know how to turn the computer on let alone other websites….

Donna The Noble: Ah, you will get used to it.

The Sonic Geek: How do you two type so fast?

Rose2K9: Easy. It just takes a bit of practice. That's all.

The Sonic Geek: Ok then.

It has been 2 minutes since the last message.

It has been 5 minutes since the last message.

It has been 15 minutes since the last message.

It has been 20 minutes since the last message.

The Sonic Geek: Who's still here?

Rose2K9: Me.

Donna The Noble: Me.

The Sonic Geek: Good Good. I thought I was talking to myself then.

Rose2K9: Ok, I'm getting off now.

Donna The Noble: Me too.

Rose2K9: Bye

Donna The Noble: Bye

The Sonic Geek: ok then. Bye.

Rose2K9 has left the chat room.

Donna The Noble has left the chat room.

The Sonic Geek: Hmm. I'm alone. Ah well. Wait, wait! No don't press that button! You will send the TARDIS out of control! WAIT!

The Sonic Geek has left the chat room.


End file.
